pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulbmin
Bulbmin are a parasitical type of Pikmin that have infected a Bulborb. In the canon games, they are only found in . In fangames In General Bulbmin can be created by throwing a single Green Pikmin onto a Breadbug family enemy, or alternately three Green Pikmin onto a Bulbear family enemy. A Bulblax enemy requires 20 Green Pikmin. In Pikmin 4 In Pikmin 4, Bulbmin seem to have adapted to living outside of caves. They are first found after defeating the Giga Bulborb on the first day. Pikmin 3 In Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Bulbmin are seen outside of the Bulborbs and serve as annoying enemies that attack the captians. pikmin do not attack them and they do not attack pikmin. Pikmin 3, The Dweevil's Revenge Bulbmin are just about the same as in Pikmin 2 except that there is a new type of Bulbmin, the Orange Bulbmin. Also, Bulbmin are resistant to the new element Ice but not Quicksand. ''Pikmin: Colonies'' Bulbmin have been given a major redesign for Pikmin: Colonies - they can be found almost anywhere travel anywhere, come in eight colours, and are much more numerous. Read more here. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Bulbmin have the same role as they did in Pikmin 2, but they and their respective Onion can be found in the Hidden Territory of the Land of Wonders. Only juvenile Bulbmin are present. As before, Bulbmin are immune to all hazards, specifically elements. However, Bulbmin cannot be accessed until Purple Pikmin are, as only Purple Pikmin have to ability to demolish Stone Gates. Bulbmin can be extremely useful for demolishing the Galactic Breadbug if chosen to be used. However, Purple Pikmin are still mandatory, as only they are able to deplete the Galactic Breadbug's health while it is in its stone form. In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Treacherous Complex - Sublevel 2 *Perilous Cavern - Sublevel 5 and 7 Behavior It acts the same as in Pikmin 2. Pikmin SP In Pikmin SP, bulbmin are the same as the ones from Pikmin 2, but there is a larger variety of them. They can also be seen aboveground and the different types all share an onion. The onion is found in the Leafy Grotto, the 2nd cave in Dim Jungle. Once you obtain the onion, you may take any type of bulbmin aboveground. Here is an explanation of what each type does: Bulbmin- Regular bulbmin. Orange Bulbmin- This is a more alert version of bulbmin that will dodge out of the way if it is going to be attacked. Bulbearmin- These bulbmin will stay closer to the captains and will protect them if any enemies attempt to attack the captains. Snowy Bulbmin- This bulbmin takes 5 seconds longer for an enemy to eat, due to it being covered in short, scratchy hair. Fiery Bulblaxmin- This Bulbmin deals as much damage as a Red Pikmin. Purple Bulbmin- This bulbmin has the abilities of Purple Pikmin, but, it walks with half the speed of flowered purples at its leaf stage. Watery Bulblaxmin- This bulbmin has a 50% chance to get away if it is grabbed by an enemy. (70% if it is a fire enemy. 40% for electrical enemies.) Electrical Bulblaxmin- This bulbmin has a 35% chance to stun an enemy when it is thrown onto one. (Does not apply to bosses or electrical enemies.) Toxic Bulblaxmin- This bulbmin will slowly deal poison damage to enemies that it is attacking. (Does not apply to structures, hazards, or poison enemies.) Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze Same as most games, but has a more orange stem and a yellow flower. Pikmin: The Pollution This is a term for enemies that have killed a green pikmin and are transformed into a pikmin similar to their species. Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Start - Bite *Lv. 10 - Dash *Lv. 13 - Creepy Fleet *Lv. 15 - Tickle *Lv. 17 - Sugar Rush *Lv. 20 - Trip *Lv. 24 - Attract *Lv. 25 - Crunch *HM01 - Strength Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions None Pikmin Kart In Pikmin Kart, Bulbmin are items that are found in item boxes Rarely. You can throw them in front of your kart and they'll hitch on to a random kart in their range. They'll slow the kart they hitched onto very, very slightly, but it is impossible to shake them off, so the kart driver is stuck with them for the rest of the race . They also won't fall of if the driver drives into a fire geyser, body of water, electrical nodules, or poison vents, making them absolutely impossible to get rid of. As with all Pikmin items, the Whistle item can protect a player from Pikmin attacks and steal them for himself, so be careful who you throw them at! Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Enemies Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Category:PUDEnemies Category:Bulbmin